


Sneaking In

by IllusionsAreNotSoSimple



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-02
Updated: 2015-11-02
Packaged: 2018-04-29 14:55:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5131739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IllusionsAreNotSoSimple/pseuds/IllusionsAreNotSoSimple
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabbles and short insights that center Darcy Lewis.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sneaking In

“Oh Em Gee!” Natasha looks up from her phone just in time to move her arms away as her girlfriend drops down in her lap. She doesn’t blink, this behavior is not unusual for Darcy and by now she even likes it (although she certainly isn’t ready for anyone to know that yet). Instead of saying anything she simply arches her brow, undoing the assassins trademark gesture by carding her hand through Darcy’s brown curls. The movement makes Darcy shoulders drop and relaxing until she’s almost purring. It makes Natasha smile and she keeps going, nails softly scratching the younger woman’s had until she’s laying boneless in Natasha’s lap.

After a couple of minutes Natasha stops and wraps her arms around the brunette, cuddling her close. “What did you want to tell me dorogoy*?”  
“Hmmm?” Darcy hums and looks up through her lashes, slowly letting thoughts return to her brain. “Oh yeah, I just watched Steve and Bucky working out and man, I get what you saw in him.” Darcy hums appreciatively, clearly remembering the sight.  
“Should I be jealous?” Natasha ask with a teasing smirk. “Maybe I should get up and join them? I could use a good workout.”  
The response is immediate as Darcy sits up and stares at her with blown pupils.  
“Damn that would be so hot.” Darcy swallows hard, eyes not leaving Natasha’s. Natasha in return just smirks and slowly stretches her arms as if to get up while simultaneously showing off the curves of her body.

“Fuck.” Darcy curses, eyes roaming the gorgeous body in front off her before looking back in her girlfriends eyes. She smiles and reaches out, hands on Natasha’s hips while her fingers slip under her top to caress the soft skin there. Natasha lets out a satisfied purr and Darcy moves closer, hands slowly pushing up the redhead’s top and exposing the skin.  
“Now while I’d never complain about watching you kick their asses…” Darcy dips her head to press a kiss into Natasha’s bellybutton before continuing, breathe teasing the skin as she does, “I do know about another way you could work out that might be more fun.”  
Natasha’s hand goes back to Darcy’s head and she caresses the younger woman’s cheek. “Is that so? Why don’t you show me?” She ask, smile evident in her voice.  
Darcy sits up, a gleam in her eyes as she leans in and captures Natasha’s lips in a hot dirty kiss. “Challenge accepted.”

 

*dorogoy is Russian for darling if Google is correct ;-)

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are amazing, kudos are great and prompts are very welcome!


End file.
